


Alba riflessa di grigio

by michirukaiou7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 14:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3123785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/wolfstar_scalata.html">La Scalata verso il Wolfstar, Livello 7: 01. Alba</a></p><p>Remus non aveva mai trovato niente di speciale nell’alba.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alba riflessa di grigio

Remus non aveva mai trovato niente di speciale nell’alba.  
D’accordo, era un momento romantico della giornata, ma non gli aveva mai smosso particolari sentimenti, forse perché la ricollegava ai suoi risvegli dopo la trasformazione in licantropo, e quindi a sensazioni tutt’altro che piacevoli, sia dal punto di vista fisico che emotivo.  
Opinione che non era cambiata neppure (anzi,  _soprattutto_!) quando James l’aveva trascinato fuori dal letto a notte fonda, sussurrandogli di sbrigarsi a mettere il mantello, perché andavano a vedere l’alba.  
– È contro il regolamento – aveva biascicato, con la voce ancora impastata di sonno.  
– E questo lo rende ancora più  _divertente_ , giusto? – ghignò Black, strappando via dal letto di Pettigrew le coperte per costringerlo ad alzarsi.  
– Non essere pusillanime, Moony! – lo rimproverò Potter – Ne varrà la pena!  
Erano usciti di soppiatto, come ladri, avvolti nel mantello dell’invisibilità di James, e avevano raggiunto la cima della torre Gryffindor: era ancora notte, l’umidità si appiccicava anche ai capelli e Remus avrebbe solo voluto essere ancora a letto, anche perché sapere di essere in cima ad un castello con l’oscurità che ti impedisce di vedere alcunché non era propriamente la sua idea di  _esperienza imperdibile_.  
– Fa un freddo  _orribile_  – gemette Peter, stringendosi nel suo mantello e tremando, probabilmente anche per la paura del buio e di essere scoperti.  
– Sii Gryffindor, Wormy! – lo canzonò Prongs, bloccandogli la testa nella morsa del suo braccio.  
– Non sapevo che essere Gryffindor richiedesse andare in giro di notte, all’aperto, in cerca dell’assideramento, di una punizione tremenda e di una caduta da decine di metri – brontolò Remus, immediatamente zittito da James.  
– Comincia! – esclamò, e si mosse alla fioca luce della sua bacchetta proprio verso il parapetto, su cui sedette e trascinò con sé un comprensibilmente piagnucolante Peter.  
– Prongs, forse non è il caso di mettersi lì, con questo buio! – tentò di fermarli Lupin, che però si trova spintonato non troppo gentilmente verso di loro – Sirius,  _no_!  
– Oh Moony, Moony – sospirò teatralmente Black – Sii uomo!  
– Se cadiamo da quassù, sarà difficile distinguerci da un budino, altro che uomo!  
Una specie di squittio spaventato sfuggì dalle labbra di Peter, combattuto tra il terrore dell’altezza e da quello di essere deriso dai suoi amici; Remus li avrebbe volentieri piantati lì, se non fosse stato impietosito per il povero Pettigrew, ma meditava seriamente di andarsene quando James esclamò, per la seconda volta,  _Ecco!_  
– Ecco cosa? – brontolò scocciato.  
Poi lo vide.  
Laggiù, lontano, dove lo sguardo si perdeva e cielo e terra sembravano un’unica distesa blu notte, il cielo iniziò a tingersi di viola; era un viola striato, soffuso nel suo riverberare su nubi che loro non potevano vedere. E poi il violetto divenne lilla, mentre iniziava a vedersi la separazione nelle due metà dell’orizzonte, e il colore si sparse più ampio del viola di prima, mentre qualche uccellino iniziava a cinguettare.  
Poi, con vibrazioni così minime e perfette che ci sarebbe voluta una vita per capire dove il lilla diveniva una tinta più pastello, fece la sua comparsa il rosa, una tonalità delicatissima, scintillante come la veste di un fantasma, trascinandosi dietro le ultime tracce viola, che si spegnevano man mano che il sole sorgeva, piano, invadendo la terra.  
Quando arrivò il celeste, del tenero colore della carta da zucchero, traslucido e brillante, che disperdeva il rosa delicato che ancora aleggiava sulle nuvole, Remus si accorse che più di una volta aveva trattenuto il fiato, e che la mano con cui Sirius gli aveva cinto il braccio per impedirgli di scampare alla punizione che li avrebbe attesi tutti era rimasta lì, calda contro l’aria gelata. Moony girò lo sguardo sul collo irrigidito dal freddo, guardando Peter, che sbirciava l’alba da sotto il braccio con cui James lo teneva, Potter spaparanzato sul davanzale, e poi si disse che lo spettacolo più straordinario di tutti era il modo in cui le variazioni di luce del cielo si riflettevano sugli occhi grigi e l’espressione estatica di Sirius.  
Non avrebbe più detto che l’alba era una cosa noiosa e banale.


End file.
